Batman
Have you ever wanted to finish something but it is so hard that you "can't" do it. Well, I have this piano piece called "Prelude" by F. F. Chopin. When I first heard this song, I thought it was beautiful and couldn't help but trying to learn it. When I first saw this song and the sheet music, it looked so hard because there were 3 sharps and chords on nearly every note. This is just the right hand, the left hand is a bass line that isn't too hard, but I'm still not too familiar with the bass clef. I kept on trying it hands separately and it was too hard. I mastered the right hand eventually. But then the left hand seemed pretty hard. So I tried learning the bass. It was very hard, but I kept going, knowing that the closer I get, the better it will sound. Eventually after long boring hours of mastering hands separately, I tried hands together and it was a train wreck. But, when I kept on going, I finally made it sound like a song. At first I thought I would never get it, but I was wrong. An anonymous person once said, "The steeper the mountain, the harder the climb, the better the view from the finishing line." I feel that the quote explains how no matter hard something is; you have to keep trying when each step brings you closer to completing. I agree with this quote because it inspires you to keep trying knowing that the further you go, the better it'll be. Over the summer, my grandpa, whom is a golfer, asked me if I wanted to try golfing. I've never actually golfed before and I thought golfing was kind of stupid, so I told him I would golf just to make him happy. So the first day came and I was ready to golf. I got my fancy clothes and my golf bag and went out to the putting green to start my practice. I did some putting and chipping and then they sent me, my cousin and this kid named George out to play 6 holes on our own. At first, I had some trouble, but a couple weeks later, I started to improve. Soon, I found a substantial proliferation and I started to become better than everyone else. My grandpa was extremely impressed and he quote on quote told me "My grandson is a true golfer." This made me very proud but also taught me that I can't give up and you may have doubts at first, but if you have faith, then you will finish. When practicing something, you will only get better if you try; if you don't try, you're going to be staring up at the top of the mountain from the ground. I now love to golf and I am very enthusiastic for next summer. When I got home from golfing during the summertime, I usually get naked, put on my swim trunks and jump into the pool. My cousin and I usually have races. We like to go from one end to the other and try and do cool moves. When we have underwater races, it takes a lot of breath to stay under so long. First, we start at the deep end and go under water and swim. Then, as we surge through the water, I can tell that he is already falling back behind me. As I start to reach to shallow end, I start to feel my breathing give out, but I kept on going knowing I'll only get closer to the stairs. I keep swimming knowing that I can't breathe, but then pop out of the water right in front of the stairs. Looking behind me, I notice my cousin pops out many feet behind me. This moment makes me remember to keep going. When I'm swimming, I'll only get closer and closer, because I'm definitely not going to go backwards. While going backwards only leads you further from your destination. As I earlier cited, an unknown person once said, "The steeper the mountain, the harder the climb, the better the view from the finishing line." To put this in my own words, this quote teaches us to not give up and to keep going. If you aren't trying, you won't get anywhere because life doesn't carry you to where you want to go. This quote will come in and out of my life in the future reminding me to not relinquish and give up. None of us will go anywhere if you don't proceed.